powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Sentai 199
:For a list of Rangers by series, and some that are not included in this list, see: Sentai Rangers . (Top row, left to right: Fivemen, Livemen, Turborangers and Jetmen. Second row from top: Zyurangers, Maskmen, Changemen, Flashmen and Dairangers. Third row: Kakurangers, Ohrangers, Dynamen, Biomen, Megarangers and Carrangers. Fourth row: Gingamen, Timerangers, Denzimen, Goggle V, Gaorangers and GoGo-V. Fifth row: Abarangers, Hurricangers, Sun Vulcan, Dekarangers and Gekirangers. Sixth row: Magirangers, Battle Fever J, J.A.K.Q. and Boukengers. Seventh row: Gokai Silver, Shinkengers, Gorengers, Go-Ongers and AkaRed. Bottom row: Mele, Rio, Hime Shinken Red, BullBlack, Wolzard Fire, MagiMother, DekaSwan, DekaMaster, Gokaigers, Goseigers, Signalman and DaiKenjin Zubaan.)]] ''"We are...SUPER SENTAI!!" With the 35th Super Sentai series and anniversary of the franchise, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, the heroes of the series have been listed in an official list of 199. The Super Sentai 199 contains the Rangers of the first 35 Sentai teams: all the core teams and the first 16 Sixth Rangers. AkaRed along with 10 Bangai Heroes are included in the list as well. Aside from the 199, Emiri Sanjyou, who donned a fake AbarePink costume in Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, boasted that she was the 200th Super Sentai hero. The Super Sentai 199 Gallery Go-red.jpg|1 Go-blue.jpg|2 Go-yellow.jpg|3 Go-green.jpg|4 Go-pink.jpg|5 Jakq-red.jpg|6 Jakq-blue.jpg|7 Jakq-bigone.jpg|8 Jakq-green.jpg|9 Jakq-pink.jpg|10 Battle-japan.jpg|11 Battle-france.jpg|12 Battle-cossack.jpg|13 Battle-kenya.jpg|14 Battle-pink.jpg|15 Resized.jpg|16 DenjiBlue.jpg|17 Denziyellow mugshot.jpg|18 DenjiGreen.jpg|19 Denp.jpg|20 Vul Eagle.jpg|21 VulShark.jpg|22 VulPanther.jpg|23 GoggleRed.jpg|24 GoggleBlue.jpg|25 GoggleYellow.jpg|26 GoggleBlack.jpg|27 GogglePink.jpg|28 DynaRed.PNG|29 DynaBlue.PNG|30 DynaYellow.PNG|31 DynaBlack.PNG|32 DynaPink.PNG|33 Red One.jpg|34 Blue Three.jpg|35 Yellow Four.jpg|36 Green Two.jpg|37 Pink Five.jpg|38 ChangeDragon.jpg|39 ChangePegasus.jpg|40 ChangeMermaid.jpg|41 ChangeGriffin.jpg|42 ChangePhoenix.jpg|43 Red Flash2.jpg|44 Flashman Blue-Pink cockpit.jpg|45 Flashyellow2.jpg|46 Green flash.jpg|47 Pink Flash.jpg|48 RedMask.jpg|49 Maskman Blue cockpit.jpg|50 Maskman Yellow cockpit.jpg|51 BlackMask.jpg|52 Maskman Pink cockpit.jpg|53 Red Falcon.jpg|54 Blue Dolphin.jpg|55 Yellow Lion.jpg|56 Green Sai.jpg|57 Black Bison.jpg|58 Red Turbo.jpg|59 Blue Turbo.jpg|60 Yellow Turbo.jpg|61 Black Turbo.jpg|62 Pink Turbo.jpg|63 FiveRed.jpg|64 FiveBlue.jpg|65 FiveYellow.jpg|66 FiveBlack.jpg|67 FivePink.jpg|68 Jet-rg-ryuu.jpg|69 Jet-rg-ako.jpg|70 Jet-rg-raita.jpg|71 Jet-rg-gai.jpg|72 Jet-rg-kaori.jpg|73 Mmpr-red.jpg|74 Mmpr-blue.jpg|75 Mmpr-yellow.jpg|76 Mmpr-black.jpg|77 Mmpr-pink.jpg|78 Dai-red.jpg|79 Dai-blue.jpg|80 Dai-yellow.jpg|81 Dai-green.jpg|82 Dai-pink.jpg|83 Mmar-red.jpg|84 Mmar-blue.jpg|85 Mmar-yellow.jpg|86 Mmar-black.jpg|87 Mmar-white.jpg|88 Prz-red.jpg|89 Prz-blue.jpg|90 Prz-yellow.jpg|91 Prz-green.jpg|92 Prz-pink.jpg|93 Prt-red.jpg|94 Prt-blue.jpg|95 Prt-yellow.jpg|96 Prt-green.jpg|97 Prt-pink.jpg|98 Pris-red.jpg|99 Pris-blue.jpg|100 Pris-yellow.jpg|101 Pris-black.jpg|102 Pris-pink.jpg|103 Prlg-red.jpg|104 Prlg-blue.jpg|105 Prlg-yellow.jpg|106 Prlg-green.jpg|107 Prlg-pink.jpg|108 Prlr-red.jpg|109 Prlr-blue.jpg|110 Prlr-yellow.jpg|111 Prlr-green.jpg|112 Prlr-pink.jpg|113 Prtf-red.jpg|114 Prtf-blue.jpg|115 Prtf-yellow.jpg|116 Prtf-green.jpg|117 Prtf-pink.jpg|118 Prwf-red.jpg|119 Prwf-blue.jpg|120 Prwf-yellow.jpg|121 Prwf-black.jpg|122 Prwf-white.jpg|123 Prns-red.jpg|124 Prns-blue.jpg|125 Prns-yellow.jpg|126 Prns-crimson.jpg|127 Prns-navy.jpg|128 Prdt-red.jpg|129 Prdt-blue.jpg|130 Prdt-yellow.jpg|131 Prdt-black.jpg|132 Prspd-red.jpg|133 Prspd-blue.jpg|134 Prspd-yellow.jpg|135 Prspd-green.jpg|136 Prspd-pink.jpg|137 Prmf-red.jpg|138 Prmf-blue.jpg|139 Prmf-yellow.jpg|140 Prmf-green.jpg|141 Prmf-pink.jpg|142 Proo-red.jpg|143 Proo-blue.jpg|144 Proo-yellow.jpg|145 Proo-black.jpg|146 Proo-pink.jpg|147 Prjf-red.jpg|148 Prjf-blue.jpg|149 Prjf-yellow.jpg|150 Prjf-wolf.jpg|151 Prjf-rhino.jpg|152 Prrpm-red.jpg|153 Prrpm-blue.jpg|154 Prrpm-yellow.jpg|155 Prrpm-green.jpg|156 Prrpm-black.jpg|157 Prs-red.jpg|158 Prs-blue.jpg|159 Prs-yellow.jpg|160 Prs-green.jpg|161 Prs-pink.jpg|162 Gosei-red.jpg|163 Gosei-blue.jpg|164 Gosei-yellow.jpg|165 Gosei-black.jpg|166 Gosei-pink.jpg|167 Gokai-red.jpg|168 Gokai-blue.jpg|169 Gokai-yellow.jpg|170 Gokai-green.jpg|171 Gokai-pink.jpg|172 Mmpr-green.jpg|173 Mmpr-white.jpg|174 Prz-gold.jpg|175 Pris-silver.jpg|176 Prtf-quantum.jpg|177 Prwf-lunar.jpg|178 Prns-samurai.jpg|179 Prdt-white.jpg|180 Prspd-omega.jpg|181 Prmf-solaris.jpg|182 Proo-mercury.jpg|183 Prrpm-gold.jpg|184 Prrpm-silver.jpg|185 Prs-gold.jpg|186 TSG-GoseiKnight.jpg|187 Prt-bluesenturion.jpg|188 Prlg-magna.jpg|189 Prspd-shadow.jpg|190 Prspd-kat.jpg|191 Prmf-white.jpg|192 Prmf-wolf.jpg|193 Proo-sentinelknight.jpg|194 Prjf-lion.jpg|195 Prjf-chameleon.jpg|196 Prss-red.jpg|197 Aka-red.jpg|198 Gokai-silver.jpg|199 Allies *White Rose Mask *Magne Warrior *Commander Yui Ibuki *Nana *Hero Titan *X1 Mask *Dan *Neo Jetman *Kujaku *Ninjaman *Gunmajin *White Racer *VRV Master *Beast-Demon Hunter Sieg *Sieg-Jeanne *Deka Gold *Deka Bright *Lunagel *GoRoader GT *Secret Lantern Daigoyou *Datas *Red Buster *Blue Buster *Yellow Buster *Beet Buster *Stag Buster Rangers with Dual Civilian identities Considering the count came about from the Legend War, it includes each power only once - so the following people are not included, due to them being dead or having given up their powers: Also not included are the predecessors of several teams such as the Dairangers, Gingamen, and Shinkengers, that were the latest in a line of their own team. Trivia *AkaRed is the only warrior in the Super Sentai 199 that doesn't have a Ranger Key in the show, though the role-play toy Legends series Mobilate includes a toy version of his Ranger Key. *Ninjaman is the only other hero explicitly stated in Gokaiger as having missed the Legend War. Other Bangai Heroes and Extra Rangers were not present for reasons that can only be speculated on. See also All Riders Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Ranger